A Realm Like No Other
by newbienovelistRD
Summary: Jocu the Tickle Monster prince drops in on an old friend from under the sea.


**A story done by guestsurprise! Enjoy and no flames please!**

* * *

Jocu was preparing himself to visit some of his old time friends. He was going to visit Ariel and her sisters. Truth be told, they never told their father but they secretly allowed Jocu to turn them into humans from time to time and go and adventure on land. King Triton already knew about Jocu and the others and deep down he knew the girls would go on land from time to time, but after learning a few lessons in the past, he was alright with it. Ariel and Eric were always ready to see them and they threw private parties with just them and their Lauhinian friends.

"Jocu! You're here!" Ariel greeted, now hugging him.

"I couldn't not come to your party could I?" Jocu smiled, now coming forward and hugging her back and shaking Eric's hand.

"It's good to see you!" Eric grinned. "So where are those brothers of yours?"

"Well, they're probably doing some work in the realm," Jocu grinned.

"Aww, c'mon," Attina said, now waving her tail playfully. "We haven't seen them in forever!"

Truth be told, since they were all mythological beings, they knew about each other's existence for quite some time. All mythological beings know of each other to a certain extent.

"Do not worry. I'm sure you will see them soon," Jocu grinned, now seeing the girls all come and he transformed their tails into legs. They also had skirts to cover them since they now had legs.

"Now that you're here, we can discuss our plan!" Alotta smiled.

"What do you mean?" Jocu asked.

"We want to start a swimming private academy," the girls all said together!

"What?!" Jocu said in surprise.

"Yes! It would be a private academy and not open to the public because we would be the teachers," Ariel smiled. Eric winked and then smiled at Jocu.

"What better swimming instructor than a mermaid right?" Eric chuckled.

"That will be amazing! I think it's a great idea!" Jocu said in happiness.

"But we will need you to help changing us into humans from time to time or else the children will be frightened if they know about us," Adella said.

"I understand. Well I think it will be fine. But what about your father?" Jocu asked.

"I know that these girls of mine have been coming to the surface from time to time," a deep voice said. All of them turned and saw King Triton surface.

"But I do not have any trouble with it; as long as you all know to keep your secret a secret." King Triton said.

"We know father. We have a large abandoned castle on the north side that is not far from here. We are using the large underground pool to give the lessons." Ariel said.

"So who will be the ones we give lessons to?" Arista asked.

"Well, I want to ask that private school down in the village. Those are children who live there over the summer and I think they would benefit greatly." Ariel smiled.

"Sounds great to me!" they all chimed in.

Jocu and Eric only grinned as the girls began planning their academy and their ideas.

Over the next few months…

The swim school was going as planning and they had a few students come and the sisters, under the disguise of humans, gave them lessons. It was great way to learn about humans and about the different cultures that came in.

"This is going even better than I planned," Ariel smiled, now temporarily letting her legs go back into a tail thanks to Jocu's temporary magic. But she gasped as she looked up! They saw a girl looking at them and she gasped as she saw the girls' tails appear!

"Oh no!" Ariel gasped.

"What's going on?" a deep voice asked. Jocu was in his own realm, but he could hear their panic.

"Jocu! Help! We have a young girl here and she just saw us transform back into mermaids!" Ariel said.

The girl's name was Bella and she took off for dear life! Her swim coaches were real and live mermaids! But she wasn't about to let them catch her!

"Stop her!" Alotta called, now getting out the pool and chasing after her as her tail transformed into legs.

"Don't let her get away!" Arista added.

Meanwhile, Bella was taking off as fast as she could go! She was almost to the door when Jocu suddenly ran in front of her.

"Hold on there child. We mean you no harm," he said gently. But the minute she saw his large form, her eyes rolled back she passed out. Jocu was handsome, but intimidating was definitely the word for him too! He ran for her and caught her in his arms before she hit the floor.

"Jocu, she's fainted! Is she alright?" Ariel asked, now coming up and holding her gently as he handed her to Ariel.

"Yes, I believe so." Jocu said, now nuzzling her gently. Bella slowly opened her eyes and her eyes widened in shock, but Ariel hugged her tightly so she couldn't run!

"Hey, easy little one. We mean you no harm; we want to make sure you're alright." Ariel said.

"I-I'm fine! But where am I?!" She asked, now looking around, somewhat confused from fainting.

* * *

"I-I'm fine! But where am I?!" She asked, now looking around, somewhat confused from fainting.

"You're at our swim school honey." Alotta said, now coming nearer to her.

"And we need you to keep our secret or else we will have a lot of publicity…the annoying kind," Ariel winked.

"I promise I won't say anything!" Bella said.

"And you give us your word?" Alana asked.

"For sure?" Arista added.

"Positive?" Aquata said.

"Yes. I promise. I just can't believe this is for real! This is wonderful!" Bella chirped.

"What is your name little one?" Ariel asked.

"Bella!" she smiled.

But if only that was the end of it. Even though Bella tried her best to hide the secret, she accidentally blabbed her secret to a friend and that girl told other people. One thing led to another and soon the entire swim academy was hounded with reporters!

"Well this isn't going to work," Alotta said in a frustrated tone.

"I know! These humans are never to be trusted," Alana said angrily.

"Now, now guys…don't be uspet," Ariel said, trying to calm her sisters.

"Why?! She told everyone!" Aquata snapped.

"Now we need to depend on Jocu and his brothers to help us fix this," Arista said.

"Humans…so untrustworthy," Attina growled.

All of them voiced their opinions, except for Ariel. She knew that it looked bad, but she felt bad for Bella. As the girls continued to angrily discuss the problem, Ariel noticed that Bella was looking at them over the balcony.

"Bella!" Ariel said in shock. Bella sadly turned away and tried to hurry and leave, now seeing she was discovered. Ariel looked at her sisters angrily and put her hands on her hips. "She heard you guys! Guys, we made her feel awful!"

"Well we are in this mess because of her!" Arista said.

"How can we be good teachers when we always blame our students. It's true she messed up, but we should be more merciful to her," Ariel said, now leaving to find her and leaving the sisters to think about what happened.

Meanwhile, Bella was almost to the exit when she felt someone jump out of the darkness and catch her in an unbreakable hug from behind.

"Gotcha!" Ariel said, now holding her in a hug. "Listen honey. We didn't mean what we said."

"No Ariel. It's all my fault and I'm sorry. You all told me to keep it a secret and I didn't. This is all my fault." Bella said.

"We forgive you honey. But how about you coming back in there with us for a little talk?" Ariel cooed.

"I-I can't! They are all angry at me!" Bella said.

"Oh, I wouldn't say that," a voice said. Both turned and saw Arista and the other sisters walk in with their swim suits and swim shorts on and guilty looks.

"We want to apologize too little one. We shouldn't have been so hard on you. This swim school is for all students to enjoy and we should have known our little secret may be found out sooner than later," Attina said.

"But I promise not to say anything else. Of course, my word has no more meaning" Bella said sadly. But she squeaked as she was pounced on by all seven sisters and tickled.

"Do not be so hard on yourself!" Ariel smiled.

"We aren't angry anymore honey," Attina said.

"We forgive you and we want you to smile!" Arista said.

"And if you keep our secret a complete secret from now o…," Aquata added.

"We can let you in on other little secrets about us," Alotta chuckled.

"We like you Bella. Please don't be too hard on yourself," Andrina cooed.

"Yes, we do like you. And we will tickle you until you smile some more!" Adella chuckled, now tickling her more.

Bella howled as the sisters kept tickling her and Jocu and Vivo watched from a distance.

"Those girls definitely are a hoot," Vivo smiled.

"Of course. However, there is no doubt where they learned their technique," Jocu smirked, now continuing to watch.

Bella was finally let up and she grinned and hugged each sister. "Thank you all! Thanks for giving me a second chance! I promise to keep my mouth shut!"

"Enough honey. We forgive you. Now come on; let's have a swim and then you will join us for dinner," Ariel smiled.

Bella nodded and followed Ariel to the pool and the rest of the sisters. There were definitely good times ahead for sure!

* * *

 **guestsurprise: Hope you all enjoyed it! Jocu and Ariel have opened a swim academy; even though Jocu is more behind the scenes. Wonder what mischief he will get into eventually lol.**


End file.
